Never A Dull Moment At The Mercers
by gerardlover123
Summary: Prequel for Four Brothers and a Sister. A family moment before all the drama happened. Takes place before the movie when they're all younger. One Shot


"Ma, have you seen my shoes?" Hayley yelled from the front door, throwing things from the front closet. Evelyn walked into the living room, the smile on her face fading a little as she saw the mess Hayley had caused.

"Sweetie, you're making a mess. They're over at the back door."

"Thanks, Ma." she said with a smile, racing over to the door in the kitchen. However before her feet even meet the linoleum of the kitchen floor, she ran into a wall. Well, he felt like a wall.

"What do you want, Bobby?" Looking up she saw his face calm, though he did look a little irritated.

"Ma just finished cleanin' the house and you threw half the closet onto the floor, including my jacket. So you can just pick your ass up and scamper back to that closet and start cleanin' shit up."

"I'll do it when I get my shoes." She said, trying to slip passed him. Suddenly she felt pain surge up her ear. Bobby had grabbed it and pulled her from the kitchen.

"No, now seems like a good time to me." Just then, Jerry opened the front door. Well, attempted to open it as it was blocked by numerous objects.

"What in the world…" He not-so-gracefully hopped over the pile, trying to steady himself in front of the other two.

"What is that mess? You two are worse then Angel, man." He said, dusting himself off. Bobby shook his head.

"Oh no, don't be pinning this shit on me. That was your little sister. And she is gonna clean it up right now." he said pulling harder on her ear, causing her to wince. "Ain't you?"

"Yes! Yes! Alright, you caveman! I'll clean it up! Let me go, fuck head!"

Bobby reluctantly released Hayley's ear. Immediately, her hand went to caress the swollen organ. "Asshole."

"Watch your language!"

"You're worse then me!"

"That's because I'm older then you. Now get your ass over there and pick that mess up before I pound you." Rolling her eyes, she made her way over to the closet. She looked up to see Ma walking down the stairs with a basket of clothes. Apparently, she had missed the whole thing. Jack was coming down behind her, clad only in white long johns and socks. His hair was flung in every direction and his face scrunched as it made contact with the sunlight flooding through the living room windows. She couldn't help but laugh. Bobby looked up to see what had been so funny and smirked when he saw Jack.

"Ahhh. The fairy decided to grace us with his presence. Got a tutu to go with those panty hose, princess?"

"Fuck you, Bobby. You're the one that took-" He was cut off by Bobby's hand covering his mouth.

"Why don't you go get something to eat before I make you swallow your fucking tongue?"

Evelyn frowned at Bobby.

"Bobby, don't talk to your brother that way! There's nothing to be ashamed of. You were a wonderful dancer." Hayley sat on the floor in front of the closet, a confused yet amused expression on her face.

"W-wait. Hold on a minute. What do you mean, _dancer_?" Evelyn smiled.

"Well, you weren't here when he did, but Bobby used to take Ballet."

The room went dead silent for a good minute. Hayley could not believe what she had just heard. Bobby Mercer, _The Michigan Mauler, _tough guy extraordinaire… was a ballerina?! …

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! OH, MY GOD! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Jack snickered in the corner but with a sharp look from Bobby, stopped immediately. A hurricane could've went through the house and Hayley couldn't have stopped. _This is just TOOOOO good! _

Though, finally she calmed herself down. When she saw the look on Bobby's face she started to get a little anxious. Standing up, she prepared for a run. As if a light bulb came on in her head, an amazing idea formed.

"Ma?" she asked, not breaking eye contact from Bobby who looked like he was ready to pounce. "Yes?"

"Do you happen to have any pictures of Bobby from 'Ballet'?"

Evelyn looked slightly confused. "Of course. Why?"

Hayley smirked and stared right into Bobby's eyes as two words past her lips.

"Face book." His eyes widened at the threat but turned almost immediately into a glare.

"You wouldn't.."

"Oh, I would." Both person's eyes darted to the stairs before they took off. One trying to find some good blackmail pictures, and the other trying to kill the former. Jerry shook his head, smiling as he walked into the kitchen and sat beside Angel who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"What's going on?"

"Hayley found out about Ballet." Angel laughed and shook his head, returning to his cereal. _I love this family._


End file.
